heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-10-04. Arnolds Eye's anniversary update, by Flank17
Flank17, 04/10/2006 11:34 AM :We have a big anniversary update on our site. Please, come to visit us. http://arnoldseyes.cjb.com/ New things in this update: * Check the episode section, we've got almost all of the episodes and will get the rest very soon. * We finally made a fan music videos page in the fan art section. There are a lot of videos and more are coming soon. There are Hanna's HA anniversary video and my video "My Immortal". Thanks to Hannah, who found the song, told me to do it and helped with editing. *There are hundreds of new high quality screenshots in the pictures section. * You can also download a big collection of fanart in the fanart section. * Nick's and fan made games are added in games pages in the media section. One bug in cursors is fixed, so you can download it again. * A new screensavers page is added with Nick's and fan made screen savers. * New cool video clips are added in the other video of the show page. Visit our site and forum and happy 10th Hey Arnold! anniversary! : ---- Cool, 04/10/2006 7:11 PM :omg!!!!! after four years of waiting, I get to see the special ad made for the movie! Oh joy! Finally - it took long enough! :But I'm not on my computer right now, so as soon as I get home, its youtube time! :Anyone have the video/audio to that 'Helga rap' Nick had? That "Helga G, she's Miss Pataki" thing? :Stephen : ---- GräfinZahl, 04/10/2006 9:06 PM :Looks like all the http://www.geocities.com/haepisodes/*** pages have already exceeded their traffic limit.... : ---- hannah_kraft1, 07/10/2006 11:46 PM :Dude i totally loved that thing. I remeber a couple of years ago my sister would sing it all the time. : ---- Cool, 09/10/2006 5:57 PM :Okay - my review of the HA! the movie ad...I loved it! Well animated, why on earth would they not put it on the HA! DVD? I see Alex Linz voiced Arnold in the ad, and again, did a great job. They all act so goofy with their 'kung-fu' moves. They all look so grown up though. When I first saw screens of the ad back in 2002, I thought they were teens, moreover Helga than anyone else - which made no sense to me. She looked really femiane in the ad, like her body had grown up or something X_X. Too bad Arnold wouldn't recgonzie her sexy curves in that black outfit :). Someday though, young Arnold will hit puberty...and see Helga for the hot 'mama jama' she is. :I dunno why I just said that - I was thinkin of The Fresh Prince of Bel-air... :This ad really made the movie sound cool. But of course, we all know what happened there - a movie that should have STAYED a NickFlick, in terms of its rushed plot, and unexciting animation and sound quality. Does anyone think Arnold is white as a ghost in the movie? He looks like a skinny pasty white kid, they got his colors all wrong. :If only we could turn back time, sigh. :BTW Hannah, I assume you hold more power over the site than Flank, since it IS your site and you are the manager. So I'd like to request you upload Harold's Bar Mitzvah along side Hall Monitor, before fellow fans start to revolt over Flank's decision not to put it up for reasons that are totally unfounded, ridiculous and make no sense. In the chat I recall Nancy asked him about why it was not up, and he never answered her back. Plus I just received an e-mail reply from him as I asked him why the episode wasn't up, he just avoided the question saying quote... :"I understund your feelings. I will explain my point a bit later." :That was it. I think you should have a talk with your co-webmaster? about this issue and resolve it. Please. :Stephen : ---- GräfinZahl, 09/10/2006 6:01 PM :>"I understund your feelings. I will explain my point a bit later." That's the same answer he gave me when I asked about Harold's Bar Mitzvah in the AE forum.... : ---- Cool, 09/10/2006 6:07 PM :My mistake, I thought it was at the chat :) :Nonetheless, I'd like some answers and I'm sure I'm not the only one. : ---- Flank17, 20/10/2006 10:03 AM :I decided to add the full Hall monitor episode. http://www.geocities.com/haepisodes/122.html : ---- Cool, 20/10/2006 6:40 PM :What about On The Lam/Family Man?